This invention relates to novel derivatives of 6-(m-aminophenyl)-2,3,5,6-tetrahydroimidazo[2,1-b]thiazole (m-aminotetramisole) and to their use for controlling helminths in warm-blooded animals.
British patent specification No. 1,365,515 discloses 6-(mono, di- and tri-substituted phenyl)-2,3,5,6-tetrahydroimidazo[2,1-b] thiazoles useful in the treatment of gastrointestinal nematodes in warm-blooded animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,205 discloses dl or l-6-(m-aminophenyl)-2,3,5,6-tetrahydroimidazo[2,1-b]thiazole and their use as an anthelmintic.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,209 discloses dl-2,3,5,6-tetrahydro-6-phenyl-imidazo[2,1-b]thiazole and its use as an anthelmintic.